


venerated

by nefertiti



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Canon Era, Crying, Desperation, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slight Subjolras, schmoopy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertiti/pseuds/nefertiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Enjolras had asked Grantaire for this small favour two days ago he was sure he would immediately refuse or laugh in his face or even worse, recoil away from him in disgust. Instead he smiled an uncharacteristic, hopeful smile and breathed out a simple: “Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	venerated

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Fill: When Enjolras and Grantaire hooked up, Enjolras didn't know what to expect. But one thing he didn't expect was this. Grantaire kisses and massages every inch of Enjolras' body, all that while whispering how much he loves and adores Enjolras, and how perfect he thinks Enjolras is. Enjolras is overwhelmed by all that. Bonus points if Enjolras is so overwhelmed by what Grantaire does that he bursts out crying at some point.

“Enjolras are you sure about this?” Grantaire looked at him with careful apprehension that was completely unnecessary. When Enjolras had asked Grantaire for this small favour two days ago he was sure he would immediately refuse or laugh in his face or even worse, recoil away from him in disgust. Instead he smiled an uncharacteristic, hopeful smile and breathed out a simple: “Yes.” He went into this already expecting rejection and if Grantaire had changed his mind then Enjolras would accept. He looked at Grantaire, who was looking at him with an incomprehensible gaze that he wore the minute he opened his door and saw Enjolras standing outside, like he was in some sort of dream and wondered if he _was_ considering refusing him.

They were standing in Grantaire’s bed chambers, which were cleaner than he had expected. Whether it was because this was how he kept it generally or because he knew Enjolras would be over today he didn’t know, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

“I consented to try you Grantaire. If my flesh is so undesirable that you do not wish to try me yourself, then I shall understand and accept your refusal and can take my leave if you desire.” Enjolras stood tall and tried his damndest not to look down as he spoke. He chose to stop being ashamed of his desires, but he was still nervous about it.

He knew Grantaire had more experience than him, (He spent more than enough time boasting about it) but virginal did not mean innocent. He’s well read and that included the Greeks. When he had chosen to break his very own law of chastity that he had thus far followed like the most diligent officer of justice, his mind zeroed in on Grantaire. He had other options of course. He knew that Courfeyrac was sexually inclined in several directions, as was Jehan and Combeferre but there was something within that made him believe that Grantaire would be the person best suited for the job.

Grantaire was far from attractive. His face appeared as one that was well acquainted with illegal back ally brawls. His nose was crooked and his eyes were sunken in and they were more often than not red and tired from the spirits. There were dark bruises under those eyes from what had to be lack of sleep and his teeth were stained yellow. Still there was something underneath all that, that Enjolras couldn’t quite name, that privately endeared him towards the man.

He treated Grantaire as harshly he would treat any comrade who would undermine their efforts and demoralize their beliefs and yet Grantaire always looked at him with something that was not quite lust and not quite revulsion. It plagued Enjolras for a time that he was never able to ascertain what feelings the dark haired cynic had towards him. Grantaire himself was no help. On one occasion he would speak so kindly and gently towards him and his touches sometimes felt like reverence, but then a new day would arise and Grantaire would be there mocking his every move. Combeferre called it “light hearted, if not disruptive teasing”, Enjolras was less certain.

“I could never refuse you.” Grantaire replied sounding almost earnest and Enjolras granted him a brisk smile before starting to divest himself of his clothing. He knew Grantaire would never purposefully hurt him, so he relaxed when Grantaire stilled his hand and whispered:

“Let me.”

Grantaire stood so close to him that Enjolras had to stifle a gasp. He smelt like wine and Enjolras instinctively wanted to recoil from the scent, but underneath it was a faint musk that was earthy and entirely Grantaire. He unbuttoned his overcoat the rest of the way and placed it gently on the chair next to his bed. His vest and undershirt followed next and then his breeches. He took off each item of clothing like they were a special treasure until Enjolras stood fully nude in the middle of the room. Grantaire divested himself of his own clothing with no such care, flinging everything into a corner like it was trash.

When Grantaire took his hand and led him towards the bed, Enjolras followed stiffly. Enjolras was rarely self conscious, but for all that Grantaire lacked in appearance when it came to his face, his body also showed evidence of someone who was often physical. Compared to Enjolras, he was a brick and he began to feel just a little bit nervous but then he noted the way that Grantaire gazed at his body as though he wanted to devour him and he flushed red.

He stood in front of Grantaire while Grantaire decided to sit on his bed. Grantaire ran his hands up his back and his brow furrowed as he glanced up at Enjolras.

“You’re tense my l-you should relax.” He stumbled over the term of endearment and Enjolras kissed him chastely on the mouth.

“Any affection you wish to bestow on me tonight will be well received.” Grantaire smiled slightly at that and tugged Enjolras onto his lap. He was already hard but Enjolras tried to shed away any form of trepidation when he started placing small kisses on the back of his neck.

“Only tonight?” Grantaire murmured into his neck.

“That depends on how well you perform here.” Enjolras ground down on his lap in a challenge. He ignored the way Grantaire gasped into his neck and sucked a bruise into it to grind down again. He was starting to harden and was growing impatient.

He twisted around so that he was straddling Grantaire and he kissed him, opening his mouth slightly and letting Grantaire slip his tongue inside.

They fell back on the bed and Grantaire’s hands started to run up his back again and through his hair. He gasped into his mouth as he felt his fingers scratch his hair lightly. Grantaire smiled into their kiss and rolled him over so that he was on top. He looked down at him and Enjolras smiled. Grantaire looked at him as though he wasn’t even real. Enjolras wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about that gaze but he had very little time to think about it because Grantaire was running his hands though his hair again and it felt so good. He kissed Enjolras deeply before pulling away to explore the rest of his body.

Grantaire’s hands roamed all and Enjolras relaxed a little. “You are so beautiful.” Grantaire started as he kissed his neck softly. “It’s almost unearthly.” Enjolras felt himself let go of his tension bit by bit as Grantaire kissed every single spot, traced his hands along every crevice in his body.

Grantaire reached for something on his bedside table and Enjolras sighed. He felt absolutely at ease. When he came back with the oil Enjolras smiled.

Grantaire looked at him apprehensively before coating his fingers with the oil. He rubbed an oil slicked finger against his buttocks and Enjolras clenched in anticipation.

“You need to relax my love.” Grantaire said gently, kissing the back of his thigh. Enjolras spread his legs instinctively and tried to relax more. Grantaire smiled at him before pushing in slowly. Enjolras tried not to clench again and Grantaire bit his lips as he looked up at him. “How does it feel?” He asked.

“Strange.”  Enjolras replied truthfully. “Different. Keep going.”

Grantaire nodded and he started thrusting his finger inside him slowly. Enjolras nearly jerked off the bed when his finger rubbed up against something that made him feel shivers all over his body. Grantaire smirked and thrust more sharply and Enjolras let out a dragged out moan. He didn’t even know he was capable of such a sound and apparently neither did Grantaire because his mouth dropped open in awe. Grantaire started moving his hand faster before adding another finger and asking, “Can I?”

Enjolras couldn’t respond he could only turn his face and keen into the pillow. Grantaire obviously took that as a yes because his fingers started moving expertly inside him, twisting and curling and hitting that spot that made Enjolras pant and see white stars behind his head.

Grantaire flipped him over and before he knew it he felt something wet and warm replace Grantaire’s fingers and fuck-it was his tongue. Enjolras couldn’t even form any questions. All he could do was thrust back eagerly onto Grantaire’s tongue as it slipped inside him and that with the combination of the lack of friction made whimper because he felt incredibly over sensitized. It was too much and he couldn’t find any release from only this. Nothing was touching his cock. Grantaire’s hands gripped his waist gently and Enjolras let out a strangled gasp of - “Touch me. Please- fuck- I need you to touch me.”

Grantaire ignored him in favour of slowly pushing a finger in beside his tongue and Enjolras felt tears begin to leak from his eyes. It was horrifying and he prayed to God that Grantaire wouldn’t look at his face and see it but the tears were beginning to flow freely and he was whimpering loudly and he knew Grantaire had realized when he pulled away and turned him around.

He felt so incredibly vulnerable that he couldn’t even look at him. He turned his face to the side and Grantaire’s hands gripped his cheek lightly and he turned his face so that they were looking at each other directly. His eyes were soft and he didn’t say anything, he just kissed his nose tenderly and then he kissed under both of his eyes and then a trail down his checks until Enjolras realized what he was doing. He was kissing his tears away. Embarrassingly enough; that made him cry even more. Grantaire murmured sweet nothings into his ear and stroked his hair softly. “Will you have me stop?” He asked.

“No.” Enjolras gasped. “Please don’t. I need you to touch me. Please.”

“If you wish it.” He whispered into his hair and he took his cock in his hand and started stroking again. Enjolras sighed and kissed Grantaire deeply. Grantaire’s other hand found its way to his hair and he started to caress his golden locks lightly. “It will hurt less if I turn you over again.”

Enjolras turned around obediently, laying flat on the bed and he felt Grantaire’s finger enter him again. He spent less time than he did before. He slid another finger in and they brushed up against something that made him moan louder than ever thought was possible. He was up to a third finger when Grantaire twisted and rolled them, dragging a loud cry from him. _It still wasn’t enough_.

“I need you to fuck me.” Enjolras keened into the sheets. “Please just. Please. I need you.”

Grantaire withdrew his fingers and Enjolras whined at the loss. It didn’t matter though, because something even bigger was pushing its way inside him. Grantaire sank into him slowly until he filled him completely. He fucked forward and Enjolras let out a strangled groan. Grantaire was panting heavily by his ear and he stilled himself. Enjolras wasn’t used to it. He denied himself for so long and so much that he’d never even tried this on his own. Everything felt strange and new and Grantaire was covering him completely and he just felt so full and overwhelmed and he couldn’t do anything but thrust backwards, trying to get used to the new sensation.

Grantaire groaned as he moved gently inside him and the sound made Enjolras moan. He hit a spot inside him that made want to scream but he bit his lips and whimpered as he kept moving.

Grantaire took his hands in his and pinned them in front of them. “You’re taking me so well. You’re perfect do you know that?” He whispered directly in his ear as he thrust forward gently. He sucked a bruise on his neck again as Enjolras raised his hips and met him thrust for thrust. His thrusts deepened as he aimed for that spot and that spot alone and Enjolras felt his eyes start to well up again.

His cock was rubbing against the sheets as Grantaire fucked him into the mattress. “You’re so amazing” Grantaire whispered, his words punctuated with each thrust. “To let me, have this part of you. When no one else, ever has.” Enjolras sobbed into the pillow and he bit it harshly as Grantaire continued his affirmation. “When I first saw you. I thought you were a god. Come to earth to bestow your grace, upon us, mere mortals. I thought of so many. So many of them. Fuck. I could compare you to. But it wasn’t enough. You were- _Aah_ \- you were more beautiful, more captivating, than any of them.”  Enjolras could barely hear him getting lost in his own fog of pleasure, but he tried and he caught certain phrases as Grantaire lifted his hips and circled his hand around his cock. Grantaire’s groans of “So fucking tight” and “Perfect”, “Beautiful”,  “A vision to behold”, “Worthy to be sculpted in the finest marble” were what Enjolras heard when he felt himself starting to let go. Grantaire’s hand stroked him firmly and gently and sped up along with his thrusts. When his release finally came his cheeks were hot and wet and he shuddered as Grantaire fucked him through it.

Grantaire thrust into him a few more times before spilling his hot seed inside him and Enjolras moaned at the feeling of absolute fullness.

He felt boneless as Grantaire slid out of him and he watched silently as he got out of the bed and looked around for something. 

It made sense when he came back with a damp cloth and wiped the tears off Enjolras’ face before cleaning the sweat and semen off of his body. When he was done Enjolras smiled at him the best that he could, feeling that sated, and said “Thank you.”

Grantaire just lay back down next to him and pulled him into his arms. Enjolras went without any fuss, resting his head against Grantaire’s chest. “Just for tonight.” Grantaire said and Enjolras couldn’t see his expression from where he lay so he didn’t know how his mumble of, “I should hope not” was received as he drifted off into slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written m/m porn in my life and I really have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here so....um....yeah I hope it's not too shit. Thanks for not closing the page the minute you realized how ridiculously inexperienced I am with all things penile.


End file.
